A typo-squatter refers to a type of cybersquatter that registers one or more typographical variations of a well-known domain name. For example, a typo-squatter may register “microsft” as a domain name in an effort to capture Internet traffic from a person that mistypes the domain name “microsoft”. In addition to typographical variations, some cybersquatters register domain names for combination terms such as “microsoftoutlook”, which includes a company name and trademark (MICROSOFT®) along with another trademark owned by the company (OUTLOOK®). Various exemplary technologies are described herein to discover cybersquatters and to manage information related to such cybersquatters to enhance security and, in general, to enhance a user's browser experience. In particular, various technologies aim to uncover large-scale and systematic cybersquatters.